Lost Light
by Authorqueen
Summary: It’s the year 200X5, and one thing is for sure; life’s definitely not like living in a video game... 5 years ago, Lan was kidnapped and never seen again. The world is on the brink of collaspe, and only 1 person has the determination to fight. Guess who?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Capcom owns characters, I own plotline. _

_First Megaman fic - be gentle!_

* * *

It's the year 200X5, and one thing is for sure; life's definitely not like living in a video game. Watching from the rooftops of Dentech's skyscrapers, you can see the way the sunrise has changed over the years; the sky is streaked with orange and smoggy blue, the smell of gas and oil permeates the air, the sound of screeching tires on tarmac and the cries of small children ring in your ears. Feels like the end of the world, but you know, unfortunately, there is a long time to go before we get to leave this place for good.  
Welcome to DenTech city.

I leaned over the side of the Makuri business tower, watching as people filtered through the streets. Behind me, my two partners were bickering about our last mission. I'll admit...it was pretty costly. My arm seemed to agree as it crackled and blistered with pain. I clutched it to my stomach, cradling the wrist as it buzzed with protest. Behind me, the bickering continued.

"Thanks to you, his arm was damaged!"

"I was trying to protect him from that rogue navi!"

"That is my job!"

"Who said?!"

"You're a girl! You aren't supposed to protect us, we're meant to protect you!"

"That is sooo sexist!!"

"CUT IT OUT!" I yelled. They both stopped, but I could sense that unsaid phase 'We'll talk later" was passing between them. To be honest, I didn't care anymore. "I need to get to SciLab. It's just a momentary pit-stop, and then we'll be back in the game, okay?"

"Okay." They agreed simultaneously. I gave them both a good eyeballing before I back flipped off the edge, and started to scale the 62 storey building.

Dr Watari was at the head desk when we arrived. She looked surprised to see us, but that can't be helped. We are hardly seen here anymore, we're always busy elsewhere. We only turn up for reparations, and the team here know it. She pushed her askew glasses up her nose as she smiled."Long time, no see."

"No time, unfortunately. We still have a mission." I replied with my own smile.

She sighed. "Are you ever gonna give up? He's gone. Even Dr Hikari knows that."

I felt my entire body freeze up. "He is not 'gone'. No-one just vanishes into thin air. He has to be out there somewhere, and I vowed that I would find him."

Dr Watari shrugged. "Fine. Suite yourself. Now what've you done to yourself this time?"

I pulled at my long-sleeve top, coal black as midnight, revealing the damage that stupid energy ball had done to my lower arm. Wires protruded, frazzled and smoking at the ends, like spaghetti of electricity. The bionic tissue glowed an aerial blue around it, making it look alien to the human eye. That's the problem with having a artificial body – you have all the cons of humanity, like aging and call of nature, but one blast on the arm and it's not a doctor you need, but a robotics specialist. Great.

"You've done yourself a number, haven't you." She commented, pulling out a number of tools. She glanced behind me, where my partners stood talking in hushed voices. The heated tremor was still there; they were fighting again. I sighed.

"If either of you need medical attention, Dr Hishuma should be in his office." Offered Watari, not looking up as she began to poke and prod at the wires in my arm.

"Thanks, but we're fine."

"Maylu, you should see a doctor about your leg."

"_I'm fine."_

"You're no use at all in your condition."

"It's just shrapnel!"

"It'll get infected!"

"Guys...." I groaned, cutting them off. The pain was pretty sharp, and I could feel absolutely everything Watari did with that scalpel. "Just quit fighting for five minutes. Maylu, go see a doctor. Chaud's right, that wound will get nasty."

Maylu put her hands on her hips and stalked off down the hall. Chaud gave me a helpless look. "Keep an eye on her." I instructed him. "When he gets his memory back, I'm sure he won't want her to be hurt."

Chaud nodded in understanding. Five years ago, we'd both been shocked when Maylu had stated she was coming with us on our quest. She'd been stubborn, firm as a rock and completely immovable on the subject. She's been studying at various libraries on our travels, to keep up on school work. Chaud has already graduated High School. As for me, technically I'm dead. Therefore I have all the free time in the world. And what do I need to know, anyways? Other than how to blow the enemy's head clear from their shoulders?  
All was quiet once Chaud and Maylu left. Watari was focused on my arm; she knew I wanted to be out and back in the field as soon as possible. So that meant that the only option left was to think.

This was never a good thing.

When I get the chance to think, I mean really deeply, then I start questioning things; the good old 'what if?'. What if I had been more alert? What if they never caught him? What if we'd found him in those first five weeks? What if we hadn't failed him...?  
When I think, my mind runs through every possible scenario. Each one has a happier ending than reality, and each one taunts me mercilessly.

Time must've flown pretty quick without me noticing, because suddenly Watari was finishing the stitches on my organic skin, saying "There!" in a final manner. I flexed my arm, testing the muscles and nervous tissues.

"Check your hand is working." Watari instructed. I did as I was told, watching as the palm of my hand opened up, and the barrel of an energy blaster slowly extracted out of it. I let the barrel charge for a moment, and then let it die in my palm.

"My blaster functions are fine." I stated, pulling my sleeve back down my arm. "When can I take out the stitches?"

"Two weeks." She replied stiffly. I raised an eyebrow at her. I could tell something was on her mind. She hesitated, then asked "Should I inform Dr Hikari you were here?"

I thought for a moment, then said "Tell Dad that I'm fine, and that I'll find him soon."

Watari shook her head. "You three have been on the news a lot lately. I'd be surprised if you were as 'fine' as you say."

I shrugged. "Life's hell. For all of us. Once I've found him, I'll destroy the ones causing all this suffering, and then we can all truly say we're 'fine'. I promise."

There was a moment's silence. Then Watari said. "They've got him, haven't they? The people causing this hellhole, they've got him."

I nodded once. "SoulCam. I'm going to find their leader and kill them."

"Good luck." She said simply.

"Oi! Are you finished over there?" called Chaud.

They'd got back from Dr Hishuma; Maylu had a bandage around her left leg and Chaud had gauze pressed to the side of his head. I frowned. "Are you gonna be okay?"

They smiled at me, that old determined smile. They both knew I'd rather be doing this mission alone. Any weakness shown by them would only back up my argument. So they never showed weakness. They tried not to show pain. And, as Maylu had last night, they tried to prove again and again that actually, yes, I did need their help.

"We'll be fine, don't worry about us!" laughed Maylu. "What about your arm? Can you still use the blaster?"

I nodded, showing them my hand. Chaud nodded approvingly, and Maylu sighed with relief.

"So where to next, Boss?" teased Maylu.

I thought a moment, before answering "Amerope. See if we can find any leads on SoulCam there. If not, we move on to Kingland...and so on and so forth."

Chaud smiled grimly. "No matter what, we just keep going."

Watari smiled weakly. She too noticed the tired note in Chaud's voice. I let it slide; If I was honest, I was tired of this quest too. Five years was quite a long time to be playing the same damn game of treasure hunt.

We gathered ourselves together, thanked Dr Watari, and began to make our way out of SciLab, when a voice rang down the hall.

"Hub?"

I turned, confused. Then it all made sense; Dr Hikari walked as quickly as possible to meet me. I sighed and turned to face him. "Hello, Dad."

He gave me a pleading look as he said "Don't go again. It's over, we lost, and he's gone. Accept that and come home."

I felt a surge of emotion rip through me. Anger; how could he just give up?! Sadness; He's right, this mission just seems futile. Compassion; how hard was it to say that he's given on him? But finally, I settled on an old favourite; Determination.

"I know he's out there. I know that there is a chance, no matter how slim, that I can save him. I can't give up, not after all this time. And what is more, I have to find and stop SoulCam before it hurts anyone else...My brother is out there, Dad, and I am gonna find him."

Dr Hikari blinked twice, before resigning himself. "There's no stopping you then, huh? Okay, you have my blessing." He looked me straight in the eye. "Just promise me something."

I gulped. "Yes, Dad?"

"Keep yourself alive and unharmed for me, okay?"

I laughed. "I'll try, Dad."

"And one more thing." He murmured, and then suddenly I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. He whispered in my ear "Bring Lan home."

* * *

_AQ: for all those totally oblivious; Megaman is Lan's older twin brother who died of a heart disease, but was salvaged by technology, okies?_

_Anyways, to clear up: Lan was kidnapped in the year 200X and for the last five years Megaman (Whose been going by his human name; Hub Hikari), Maylu and Chaud have been searching for him and his captors. With the whole 'Megaman in da weal wurld' issue, his body is cyborgish, in that he has weapons (aka his Megabuster) inbuilt into him, but he can still age and grow. Everyone is now 16 going on 17.  
SoulCam is the new Net Mafia, buuut their goal is muchly like loony Mr Wily's; to make humanity's existence miserable. Think of the really rough, ghetto parts of cities. That's what the whole world is like. Also, SoulCam is a bit like Big Brother and The Party, only not as discreet. Where World 3 and Grave and Darkloids...etc...Failed, SoulCam succeed: World conquest. World suffering._

_As for what happened to Lan after being kidnapped...you'll have to keep reading to find out! Teehee!  
**FIRST 10 REVIEWERS GET A CHOCOLATE FONDUE KIT WITH MARSHMALLOWS AND CHAUD OR LAN (You choose!) Teehee!**_

**_Queenie xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_AQ: Thanks to my reviewers! ...all three of you. Meh well, I stand by the fact that Anime will one day rule the world!!! Muwahahahahaaa... ehem.  
Small word! As I write this I am dressed as a 52 year old fanatical Christian woman as I try to learn my lines for A Level Drama whilst simultaneously writing this...yehh. Anyways, busy days ahead, what with exams and stuff...and I'm also running a drama club during the summer...so just saying that update may not be very...umm...regular. Just warning ya! Now please enjoy the chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

The sound of heels on parquet floor echoed ominously as she made her way to the hearing hall; click-click-click-click. She was privileged, unparalleled, her power and presence was reknowned; She was the book-keeper...and she had a job to do.

Rebels were cropping up here, there and everywhere; Netopia, Kingland, DenTech, Brightland, Amerope, Choina... and it was the book-keeper's job to...rectify this. She was literally the pen which scribbled one's name into non-existence. She wrote the past...and rewrote it, and rewrote it and rewrote it, making sure there was never any document which pointed to SoulCam. Not that it was necessary to cover tracks anymore; SoulCam's power was complete. But...there were enough rebels peppered around the earth's surface to make a great threat should they combine. The point of the book-keeper was to stop those rebels being labelled as martyrs.

The book-keeper finally arrived at the hall, the high security door barring her way. She peered into a laser as they confirmed her retina scan, and the doors slid open in silence.

Click. Click. Click. Click. She walked forward slowly, confused. "I was told I was meeting with the CEO."

The shadowed man shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid the CEO is not available, Yvette. He is...quite disappointed in you."

The book-keeper stiffened her shoulders. "How so?"

"Were you not charged with the disbanding of the Sharo League rebel group?"

"Sir, I-"

"And were you not instructed to bring down what remains of SciLab not two months ago?"

"There were complications!"

He raised his brow. "Would this be the same complication liberating various areas of DenTech City as we speak?"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "...Sir?"

He pressed a button sequence into the table before him, starting what appeared to be a holographic camera recording. It showed three shadowed figures dismantling the security units of sector 12 in DenTech.

"They are still out there, Yvette. Those who believe they still have a chance of winning." He murmured.

"The rebels." She nodded in agreement.

The shaded man hissed with anger. "You don't get it, do you?!" He pointed viciously at the hologram. "Those three aren't average rebels! They are the same three that have been fighting since year 1, and they show no sign of giving up. They are a threat, Yvette! They are the only thing the CEO is worried about! And he wants them dead, Yvette. Do you hear? Dead!"

The book-keeper stared first at the man, then the holovid. "They're just a group of kids..." she whispered.

"No. They're not. Don't underestimate them..." he pointed specifically at one of the shadows. He was under attack, and had collapsed under the strain. One of his friends dove out to protect him, whilst the other tried to overwhelm his attacker. The shadow was having none of it, and pushed his friend out of the way just as an energy shot was deployed. It hit him right in the arm. It crackled and buzzed in protest as various circuits fried.

"That is their leader. His name is Hub Hikari." He whispered. She paled. "You know what that means." She nodded slowly. "Now you see why the CEO wants him dead." The man cupped the book-keeper face in his palm. "Can you do that for me?"

She nodded.

He sneered. "See that you do." And with that, he threw her to the floor with little care. She whimpered as she landed heavily on her shoulder. "No more chances, Bookie! Do yourself a favour and don't screw up this time!"

Slam! She took a shuddering breath and collected herself, tucking her hair behind her ear. Then, still shaking, she reached up to her earring and twisted it to the left. "Did you get all that?" she whispered.

"Yep." Crackled a hushed reply. "You're doing great. Don't give up yet."

"They're beginning to suspect... I don't know how much longer my cover will last!"

"Then you're gonna have to be convincing this time."

"How am I gonna do that? I'm scared, Tory!"

"Do what you're doing. I'm gonna relay to Chaud what their plan of action is. Tory out."

She sighed, pulling herself off the ground. All in all, a failure. Today she was meant to finally meet and identify the CEO of SoulCam. But the opportunity had slipped from her fingers. And she hated failing.

"Yuro!" she yelled, stepping out of the hearing room. "I need a strong Strawberry White Russian, stat!"

A fragile looking boy hurried away, off to fufill Miss Yvette's drink order. She began fingering her touchpad, sending a note to Chaud herself.

_Meeting fell through. No identity. Still no sign of Lan. Will be in touch._

_Y_

Chaud stared at the email with distaste. "Damn."

"What is it?" Maylu asked, sitting next to him and handing him a mug of coffee. The clearing they had found was ten miles deep into the forest skirting DenTech City. The forest itself was dead; the animals were nowhere to be seen or heard. The trees seemed withered and soulless, and even the wind seemed to be choked and humid, like an old man heaving his last breaths. They sat on a log before a smouldering fire, the remains of dinner burning with the ash-wood.

"Still no lead on the inside; the damn CEO is staying out of the limelight."

Maylu sighed. "She's trying her hardest."

Chaud sniffed. "I know...I still don't like her being in there. She may act tough, but I know-"

"We all do." Maylu soothed gently. "She volunteered, remember. She doesn't 'act' brave, she _is._"

Chaud nodded, glancing around the campsite. He frowned. "Where's M-Hub?"

Maylu chuckled "I do that sometimes too. He's researching. Apparently a few miles west there's a captured village that is really oppressed. Hungry kids, disease, security groups that couldn't care less...the usual."

"And he can't help but do something about it?"

"Exactly."

Chaud sighed amusedly. "That guy is going to get us killed."

"Well, SoulCam are already after our heads." Maylu replied cheerfully. "A little added danger is no consequence. Especially if we're freeing people."

Chaud shrugged. "I suppose."

Meanwhile, in the campus tent set five foot away from the campfire, Hub Hikari sat limply in front of a collection of monitors. Protruding from the palm of his left hand was a small USB wire, linked to the main monitor. His eyes were dazed as data flowed through him freely. In his mind, he was sifting through information slowly and steadily, plotting routes and linking them to various leads on the whereabouts of the CEO.

As soon as the route was set, the wire detached itself from the monitor as Hub jacked out, his consciousness return. His vision slid into focus and new reasoning processed into him. He got up, donned his black jacket and stuffed his PET into his pocket. It was battered, dysfunctional, and did not hold a navi. In short, it was useless. But it was all that remained of Hub's lost brother.

He strode out of the tent, plonking himself next to Maylu. "Tomorrow we go west."

Maylu smirked "How did I know?"

Hub ignored her. "The village of Readington needs help; SoulCam is taking their resources and leaving them to starve. They are stopping the import of medicine there too. Once we've helped out there, we meet at a rendezvous point with Famous and stock up."

"Can you remember that Lan always called him 'Mr Famous'?" smiled Chaud.

Hub nodded, smiling a little to himself. He coughed, reasserting himself, back to business. "Once we've replenished ammo and food, we'll head to Hakura Air Corps."

"That's controlled by SoulCam!" Maylu interjected.

Hub nodded. "Exactly. We sabotage the Air Corps and hijack a plane. We take the plane to Sharo, where we get a proper plane to Amerope. Unless Raika has a reason for us to stick around." He looked first at Maylu, then Chaud. "Are you okay with that plan?"

Chaud sighed. "Risk our lives helping a village rebel, infiltrate a high security air field and 'sabotage' it, then navigate our way through hostile air to Sharo, where we may or may not be needed for another rebel commission. Sure, sounds like fun. What's not to love?"

Taking that as a yes, Hub turned to look at Maylu. She rolled her eyes. "Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice." Hub replied seriously.

Maylu scowled. "Oh yes, great choice! Stay and fight or go home. These days, if I went home I'd be executed. Go home and die or die fighting...what kind of choice is that?!"

Hub bit his lip. Maylu had a point. She crossed her arms, pouting. "How does any of that help us find Lan anyway?"

"There's a leak that the CEO is in Calofinya in Amerope, discussing further technologies. If he's there, it's likely Lan is there too."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Chaud.

Hub shrugged. "The tape."

Their mouths formed a small 'o' at this. The tape. Only the Hikari's saw 'The Tape', which began a lethal and unwinnable game of treasure hunt. There was a time limit; five weeks. Five weeks to find the treasure. If it was found and recovered, the pirates would never come for it again...

Lies. Empty promises. That treasure was never found. Therefore, to Hub's logic, the Pirates must still have it.

"...and what's more it makes sense. Why kidnap a kid for five years and not keep it safe. It'd be a waste of effort." Reasoned Hub.

"I dunno." Chaud thought out loud. "Ever heard about the man with a pot of gold? He kept it outside his house, in plain sight. Anyone could steal it – it was there for the taking. But no one did."

"Why not?" asked Maylu, intrigued.

"Because they thought it was fake. Why else would the man leave it lying outside? They believed it worthless." Chaud met Hub's eyes meaningfully. "Just keep that in mind, okay?"

Hub nodded "Will do – but for now we need to sleep." He gave them both a tired grin. "After all, busy day liberating oppressed villagers tomorrow!"

Maylu groaned, stretching. She turned and made for the campus tent, followed by Hub and Chaud. The tent was a loan from Sharo military. It was light to carry round, sturdy, and easily camouflaged. As he lay on the rough blanket they slept on, Hub thought quietly to himself about Chaud's proverb. Was it possible? Could Lan be hiding in plain sight?

* * *

_AQ: Dun Dun Duuuuuun! Haha, I like messing with my readers! XP And as an FYI: I already know exactly where Lan is and what has become of him. Let's just say that Megaman will not be hp. *sinister chuckle*. Reviewers get cookies! Ones with soft centers and gooey chips! And they are warm! YOU WANT THESE COOKIES PEOPLE!!!_

_Reviews are love! - Queenie xx_


End file.
